Whispers
by leigha.dunbar.50
Summary: Alka Ainur isusual looking compared to the other humans in her village. Where ever she goes she hears the whispers about her appearances. So when she stumbles into an Elf in the street she didn't excepted him to claim her as his mate. OC/Legolas (Main) Lemon and multiplies lovers/partners. Disclaimer: I own only the plot and original characters
1. prologue

**Prologue**

Whispers that is all I could hear as I walked down the cobbled path in direction of the market keeping my head up and face emotionless refusing to even notice the 'quiet ' voices in the street.

"Mommy, what is she? She looks funny" A child's voice rings out of the crowed a little louder than the rest of the ' _whispering_ '.

I turned to look at where the voice is coming from only to collide with another person. As I start to fall backwards I'm stopped by a set of steady strong hands.

"I'm sorry milady, are you quiet alright?" A velvety voice exclaims in worry. My face heated up as I looked up to get a glimpse of the man I bumped into. My breath caught in my throat at the pure beauty of the man before me.

He was truly one of Eru's creations with long locks of blond hair cascading down his broad shoulders; He is tall wearing a white robe with incarnated gold designs, it clung to him like a second skin showing of his toned mussels underneath.

My face grew a shade darker as I looked at his chest with imprecation I force my eyes to look up to examine his face. His skin is pale and flawless. He has a strong jaw line full pout lips and pointed tipped ears.

' _Elf_ ' I think to myself. ' _No wonder he is so_ _perfect_ '

"Milady, are you okay? " He asked once again pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"I'm fine, sir' I stutter out looking him straight in his deep blue eyes. What happened next was something I wasn't accepting.

"Mine" the elf all but growled out pulling me close to him and kissed me passionately.

What have I gotten myself into?

* * *

And so it begins.


	2. Chapter one: Childhood

Chapter: One

Chapter one: Childhood

Childhood is a wonderful time in a person's life. Full of love, happiness and joyfully memories: For most. Some people don't have those experiences, some get hate, sorrow and traumatic memories instead.

It was a cold winter's night a snow storm was brewing outside there was at least a foot of snow on the ground and wind blew hard against the window pane.

A dull light illuminated from a small candle in the elegant bedroom of the Gillie manor. Lying on the bed in the middle of the room was the pregnant Mistress of the manor giving birth to her first child.

"Push miss, you need to push" The scullery maid said in urgency, looking in between her lady's leg.

"You're almost there"

"I am pushing" The women growls out squeezing her lovers hand making him winces in pain.

"You're doing incredibly well my love" Her husband exclaimed kissing her forehead

"But you need to push, you can do it!"

"Where is the God forsaken healer". She breathed out in pain exhausted clear on her face.

"The weather is too bad to travel, mistress he won't be able to make it but right now you need to push"

"UGH!" She screams out pushing with all her might and clasping on the bed in relief when the pain suddenly left her body.

"You did great, my love" Her husband grabbed her hand kissed it.

"Our baby "She mutters

"Yes love you just had our baby" He smiled brashly

"Why isn't it crying what's wrong my baby"!?

"MAID, MAID THE CHILD WHATS WRONG WITH THE CHILD? "The lord of the manor screamed at the maid across the room!

"Master, nothing it's a girl she looks …different" She stutter's out turning to her master with a bundle in her arms.

"Different how, Bring her over this instant! He exclaimed pointing at her then his side.

The maid scuffled over quickly child in her arms stopping in front of her master handing out the child with a bow of her head. He took the child forcefully out of her arms moving the blanket off the child's face and with a quick glance at his first born he sucked in his breathed.

"Leave us!" He told the maid forcefully glaring making the maid flinch back from the instantly she bowed her head and scurried out of the room quickly, frightened of her masters angry state.

"My love what is wrong?" His beloved asked from her bed leaning up on her elbows to look at him. The lord just looked to the bundle in his arms and handed to his wife lips turned his lips into a snarl.

The woman grasped the baby in her arms looking at her husband thinking what could be so wrong tearing her gaze off of him and to her child. Her eyes widened in shock her mouth releasing a strangled cry from her throat.

"What is she?" She sobs out snapping her eyes to husbands only to resize an answer she was not expecting.

"A monster "He replied teeth gritted in anger as his wife cried for their lost child.

* * *

A little girl runs around a small cottage without a care in the world, she was experimenting an emotions that she had never felt before, happiness.

Why was she happy? Today she had stumbled upon a meadow located ten minutes away from her village it was truly breath taking with the most beautiful flowers she had ever set eyes on. They were vibrated colored; fully bloomed and were sorrowed by greenest grass, the tallest and the bluest lake she had ever seen.

She couldn't wait to tell her mistress all about the meadow.

Her mistress was an old seamstress who lives in the middle of the village she was decent at the craft making of dresses but wasn't the best the village had to offer.

Her work was simple and there weren't a lot of color options, but she was cheap and that's all that mattered in the small village.

The old Lady wasn't the most sympathetic person in the world and a fiery temper when crossed, but she was kind enough to offer the little girl a place to stay when no one else would.

The small child was too busy caught up in thoughts she didn't notice the unfinished wedding dress hanging off of the side of the table. It was only when she walked over it with her dirty feet is when she noticed the gown.

It was ivory with a long train that was now covered in small mucky foot prints, her eye widened in shock she knew that she was in trouble. Her body shook as she heard a voice call out:

"Alka, Is that you? You're back sooner than expected "the old women joked out.

The woman walks into the room only to freeze at the screen in front of her there the dress she spent all day sewing was ruined. Anger coursed through the woman's body.

"Alka you stupid girl can't you do anything right" An old dress maker screams at the small child who couldn't be older than six years old.

"I'm sorry ma'am it was an accident, I didn't mean too" Alka said bowing her head in shame blinking away the tears threating to fall.

"It always is with you child. I took you in when no one else would and this is thanks I get" The old women shakes her head in aggregation.

"It was already hard enough with your looks but this, this is taking into far"

"Ma'am please.."

"No enough excuses" The woman exclaimed cutting her off mid-sentence.

"I want you gone"

"Please I have nowhere else to go please ma'am" Alka said tears running down her face.

"It's for the best, Leave now" the old woman said firmly

"But….."

"NOW"!


	3. AN

A/N

Sorry I know A/N can be really annoying but I need to say this.

I world really appreciated if you review this story in order to help me improve any Spelling mistakes, Mary sues or loss of plot.

More reviews means sooner updates might have a chapter up as soon as to night.

I would like to thank Jashaw0624 for my first review


End file.
